phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Fletcher
|image= |caption= |gender=Male |genderprogram= |age= |nationality=English |hometown= |born= |created= |profession= |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |parents=Reginald Fletcher (father) Winifred Fletcher (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children=Phineas Flynn (stepson) Ferb Fletcher (son) Candace Flynn (stepdaughter) |spouses=Linda Flynn |pets=Perry the Platypus Bucky(Deceased) |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first="Candace Loses Her Head" |voice=Richard O'Brien |video= }} Lawrence Fletcher (Richard O'Brien) is Ferb's biological father, who married Phineas' mother, Linda, after falling in love with her at the farewell concert of Love Händel in the 90s. His interests peak to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch") Early life Birth Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence a heavy Cockney accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence. ("The Flying Fishmonger," "Candace Loses Her Head," "Out to Launch," "Crack That Whip") Fisherman days During Lawrence's early days, he was a very avid fisherman. He caught a plethora of fish, in riveting ways that caused for many a-stories to be told to his future sons . During his fishing trips, he likely did this with his dad, who interestingly as well had an interest in fish at Lawrence's age. He developed some form of disease or rash during these days, and eventually, after several months, it went away after some "advice." ("The Lake Nose Monster," "The Flying Fishmonger") In 1988, his hardest catch was the notorious "Big Mouth Ramon," which took him some time and several efforts to catch. Though finally, he caught him, becoming his biggest accomplishment. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Adulthood First marriage As an adult, Lawrence married a woman and had a child named Ferb, a very intelligent child with few words to say and green hair. Eventually, however, Lawrence and his wife ceased their marriage, by either death or divorce. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "A Hard Day's Knight") Second marriage on June 15th.]] While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. Lawrence was very nervous around her, barely ever even holding her hand. He got them tickets to her favorite band, Love Händel's, farewell concerts. There, the lead singer Danny, spotlighted them, and Linda embraced him in a passionate kiss. On June 15th of that year, they were wed. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "Mom's Birthday") When Lawrence married Linda, he was well gained two stepkids, Phineas Flynn and his sister Candace. Lawrence's personality rubbed off on his two new children, Linda constantly stating that they have his imagination. ("It's About Time!") Career and innovations Lawrence works as an antiquesman and historian. He is very interested, therefore, in world and American history, quoting them in average conversations. He is interested in selling his own items as antiques as well. ("Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Personality and traits Relationships Appearances and References Category:Fletcher family Category:Characters